Those Above
by DEEZNUTZHaaaa-GOTEEM
Summary: They stole from him and he's not happy about it. Join Naruto as he works his way to finding what has been lost with some questionable company along the way. Chakra Naruto! Strong Naruto!
1. Enter the Troupe

A young man walked into a bustling city in the early morning. He was garbed in a slim black suit with a orange vest underneath the jacket and an orange tie. He had blonde spiky hair with bangs that covered his forehead and crystal blue eyes with three pairs of whisker marks on his cheeks.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, Hunter Extraordinaire. The Hunter with not really specializing in any area of hunting. He is one of the top ten richest people in the world and perhaps the best user of Nen this planet has ever seen or what they thought what was his Nen.

Naruto was on his way to Yorknew City on this fine August day to reclaim something that had been stolen from him. He would get it back..no matter who had to die for it.

-Break-

Naruto walked around the city he still had time before the auction started so he took to looking through what Yorknew had to offer. His attention was grabbed when he saw a crowd of people huddled around three teens.

"Hey, did you hear? No one has been able to beat the boy and win that ring yet." He overheard a conversation between two men.

"I heard he beat over 100 people and hasn't taken a break yet."

Naruto was intrigued and made his way to the front of the crowd and saw a young boy who reminded him strongly of Ging Freecss and another boy about the same age who looked to be of the Zoldyck family.

'Hmm what a strange pair.' Naruto thought as he pulled 10,000 Jenny from his wallet and made his way to the man with the microphone and glasses.

"Oh we have another challenger!" He announced with a smile as he took the 10,000 Jenny note from the blonde man.

Naruto took a seat on the crate across from the black haired boy and placed his right arm out and the boy mirrored his movements. They clasped hands and the host declared for them to start.

In an instant, the boy started to use Nen to enhance his strength but was getting nowhere against Naruto's natural strength.

"I'm pretty strong, you know? You're going to need more than that to beat me." Naruto said as he smirked when he saw the three boys tense up.

"Go ahead and let loose, you won't win without it." He offered as the boy started to increase his strength.

Naruto noticed that his hand started to move towards the table by at least 20 degrees, which was impressive even if the boy was augmenting his strength. He let his hand go slack and felt the boy slam his hand into the table.

"Oh, seems like I've lost. A shame, my wife would have like that ring. Thank you for the contest..." He trailed off asking for the boy's name.

The boy seemed to miss out on this fact but was elbowed by the Zoldyck boy. "Oh my name is Gon."

"Well thank you, Gon Freecss." He said as he walked away. He could practically feel the shocked looks on their faces.

He continued to walk until he saw a huge hulking man with elongated earlobes and a smaller man with dressed in all black with a high collared trench coat on.

'Hmm interesting. Their Nen is incredible, I wonder what they can do.' Naruto pondered as he passed the two men. They glanced in his direction as he passed and watched him go. As his back disappeared from view, they shared a look.

The looks said it all, 'That man is dangerous!'

They saw Shizuku walking back to them without the diamond ring she wanted.

"Well?" Asked Feitan.

"I lost, he's strong. I kinda wanted that ring." Shizuku said as she turned back to look at Gon.

"That little boy?" Feitan asked as he looked at Gon with calculating eyes.

"You should have used your left hand." Franklin said as he placed his massive hand on top of her head to comfort her.

"Yes, why didn't you use your stronger hand?" Feitan asked in his usual quiet demeanor.

"Oh, he reached out his right so I did the same." She answered as she smiled a bit. "I would like to challenge him again."

"There's no time, we have a job to do." Feitan said as they made their way to their destination.

"Besides bidding and buying would be wrong for us. We're theives." Franklin said.

"If we want something, we take it." Feitan finished his thought.

-Break-

Naruto was currently walking towards the huge skyscraper that held the auction from the Mafia. He saw a lot of shakers and movers in the lobby but he doubted anyone would be able to recognize him.

He saw that the doors had finally opened and that the auction was about to start. He got to the door, he was stopped by a Mafia grunt.

"Sorry but I'm going to need to see a pass for tonight's proceedings."

Naruto just looked at the man and then pulled out an pass. "Thank you, sir, enjoy the auction." He said as he let Naruto pass.

Naruto walked into the lobby and instead of walking into the main area where the auction was taking place. He instead chose to take a right and go to where the merchandise was located. He expected some resistance and some guards but he pretty much could walk through without a problem. That concerned him a bit but not too much to deter him.

Naruto sensed the use of Nen from multiple sources and gunshots going off. "Doesn't really concern me." He shrugged and kept walking.

He found the safe and a bloody and beaten body to the side of it but that wasn't the interesting part. What interested him were the people surrounding the safe. There were four of them but what really interested him was the girl.

The girl had pink hair not unlike someone he used to know. She was dressed in a short sleeved uwagi with black bicycling shorts with long pink leg warmers and tabi boots. She had her hair done into a ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it in place. Her form was lithe and she wasn't the curviest woman he had seen but she was still beautiful.

"Oi, Oi, who is this now?" The man with the sword and topknot asked out loud.

"I don't know but he looks like he's with the Mafia. We need to take care of him." The huge man with spiky long hair and the bears skin clothes smirked as he stepped towards Naruto.

"I would like if you could move out of the way. I'd rather just get my belongings and leave if it's all the same to you." Naruto said as he walked towards the safe.

The three men in the room either started to laugh or had smiles on their faces while the girl remained impassive.

"This guy must be crazy! To say something like that with a straight face!" Uvogin laughed out.

They all turned when they heard footsteps and saw Shizuku, Franklin, and Feitan coming down the stairs.

"Oh, did we miss one?" Shizuku asked as she readied her Nen.

"No, we killed everyone in the room." Feitan added.

"Yeah, this one wandered down here and said he just wanted to get his belongings and leave. Funny, right?"

"So he's with the Mafia? Why is he still alive?" Franklin asked.

"Good question. He won't be for long." Uvogin said as he dashed towards Naruto with fist raised and Nen prepared. They were all shocked however when he just disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Where did he go?!" Uvogin yelled out as he turned and looked all over for Naruto. They heard the safe being opened and saw that it was Naruto opening it.

"How did he get over there?" Shalnark asked.

That was put on hold as they saw the contents of the safe or rather the lack of content, it was totally empty.

"The safe is empty." Machi stated.

Naruto glanced back at her and them to the body next to the safe. He picked up the man one handed and slammed him against a wall.

"Where is the merchandise?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I-I don't know." The auctioneer stuttered out. The seven Spiders just looked in curiosity, maybe this guy wasn't with the Mafia.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Why do you lie to me? Now I have to hurt you."

"D-Do your worst. I'd rather die than sell out the Mafia."

"We'll see. These guys roughed you pretty bad but there's something I can still work with." Is all Naruto said before his hand lit up with electricity and he plunged it into the man's shoulder. The man screamed to the heavens as he was racked with pain.

"Where is the merchandise?"

"G-Go to h-hell!"

Naruto removed his hand from his shoulder showing that it pierced it all the way to the wall. He dropped the man but his feet never touched the ground as a purple ethereal skeletal hand grabbed him.

He started to yell in pain as the hand crushed his body and he could feel his bones start to break.

"Where is the merchandise? I won't ask again."

"F-Fuck you."

"Maybe I'm losing my touch in torture and interrogation." Naruto wondered as the hand fully clenched and the man was turned into a bloody paste.

"You bastard! We needed him to tell us where the merchandise went!" Uvogin yelled as he charged forward but everyone was struck when the blonde turned around and instead of the blue eyes he had moments before, he now had red eyes with three ellipses that crossed to form an atomic symbol.

"I know who took it but I don't know where he is. His name is Owl and he is a Shadow Beast." Naruto said as he walked forward.

"I believe our goal is the same, no? You want the merchandise and I want a particular piece of it. I also want the Mafia dead for even beginning to think of stealing it from me but I can do that myself later. So can we work together?" Naruto asked prepared to wipe the whole room out if need be.

'This guy is strong. That was barely a glimpse into his power but it was so overwhelming.' Feitan thought.

'Back in the street was nothing compared this now but is this even his full power?' Franklin thought.

"You can come with us but try anything and it won't end well for you." Feitan said as they prepared to leave.

"Shizuku, could you clean up the mess that... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Shalnark said to the blonde.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki?! The Hunter? Why would someone like you want to get involved with the Mafia?" Shalnark exclaimed.

"You know this guy, Shalnark?" Nobunaga asked lazily.

"I'm not surprised you don't know him. He's one of the best Hunters out there. Some say he might be the best Nen user in the planet right now. He is an elusive fellow though, he fell off the face of the planet five years ago."

"Seems like you know a lot about me. To answer your question: the Mafia stole something of mine and I want it back. We should get going, the response to your massacre upstairs should be arriving any moment now. I will brief you of what I've learned when we get airborne." Naruto said as he started to make his way to the stairs.

"How did you know we were going to take an air balloon?" Machi asked, she didn't trust this guy and he had info that he didn't need.

Naruto merely raised and eyebrow, "The Mafia would close off the road exits as standard procedure when they see the missing goods. The only way out is by air and I doubt any of you know how to teleport to an airfield. The only conclusion was a vehicle that could fly and not make much noise upon start up such as a hot air ballon."

"What insight." Franklin stated a little awed by the blonde's thought process.

-Break-

They made it to the roof and into the sky with ease. Naruto then briefed the group about what he learned from the auctioneer.

"The Mafia must have known that someone was coming to rob them because a Shadow Beast, codenamed Owl, came before hand and left with the merchandise." Naruto stated.

"How do you know this?" Shalnark asked.

"Do you remember my eyes and how they changed color? That was a special ability that my friend had long ago. Before he died he gave me his eyes so he could see through me and it happened to come with some special abilities. One of those abilities is to extract information through the use of illusions."

"How could illusions do such a thing?" Machi asked. She had seen Hisoka use illusions and misdirection many of times but never for interrogation.

Naruto just stared at her and his eyes bled into red with three tomoes swimming around. Machi's senses started to go haywire but it was too late

"What is your name?"

"Machi." She answered almost instantly.

"What is your Nen category?"

"Transmutation."

"Hmm."

Naruto eyes returned to their regular shade of blue as he ended his illusion. Machi blinked a couple of times as she realized that she wasn't under his spell anymore and glared at the blonde.

"So how was it, Machi?" Shalnark asked.

All he recieved was glare in response, he wisely turned his questions towards Naruto.

"So you are a Manipulator? We have something in common."

"I guess you could call me that. I can do a lot of every category so maybe I'm just a Specialist." Naruto shrugged. He didn't mind telling these people his 'Nen' type, if they turned on him he would just have to kill them all.

"Hmm just like Boss." Shizuku chimed in.

Uvogin pulled out his phone and called the boss, he divuldged the situation they were in. How the Mafia somehow got the drop on them and the exsistence of the Shadow Beasts. He also explained that they picked up a straggler, to say the boss was curious was an understatement.

Uvo expressed his concern for their being a Judas among them and Naruto felt all eyes on him. He sighed but he can't blame them for being suspicious, he is the odd man out in this little group.

The boss seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders as he talked through the situation with the giant man. Uvo grinned savagely and laughed ominously.

"Can we let loose?"

"Naturally. Put on a show and draw the Shadow Beasts out."

-Break-

They landed the got air balloon in the Gordeau Desert and in a matter of moments, the Mafia all but filled the plateau below them with plenty of men and cars.

"Come down here, we'll even let you decide how you die!" One person yelled while shooting rounds from his pistol into the air.

"Haaa, there's a whole crowd down there." Shalnark remarked with his hands on his hips.

"I don't have to suck them up too, do I?" Shizuku asked.

"No, they don't matter." Feitan said quietly.

"Hahaha! You all stay out of this." Uvogin declared as he prepared to slide down the rock formation.

"If you don't mind, I would like to join you." Naruto said as he took a step towards Uvo.

Uvo looked down towards the well dressed blonde.

"Tch, whatever. You better not get in the way!" He said as he slid down the rocks.

Naruto took of his suit coat and neatly folded and placed it on the ground. "Could one of you please watch this? I doubt this will last long though." He said. He then took a leap from the rocks they were standing on.

He landed down next to Uvogin without making a sound and he found he had already snapped one poor guy's neck.

Uvo looked over to him and smirked, "Took you long enough. Say.. want to see who can take out the most?"

Naruto grew a small smile on is face, "You're on!"

After the end of his sentence, he vanished into thin air and appeared in the middle of the mob of his victims with a glowing blue sphere the size of a basketball.

He thrust the orb into one of the grunts and it literally crushed the poor soul into the ground and it didn't stop there. The ground beneath the grunto was reduced to rubble that shot up and hit the surrounding grunts.

That's when all hell let loose as Uvo made his way through everything in his sight. With his brute strength and iron hard skin, there was very little the Mafia could do to stop him. Bullets didn't work and their blunt instruments didn't either.

"His philosophy is to be the strongest of them all." Nobunaga said as they observe the massacre from up above. "A normal gun couldn't scratch him."

"Physically, he is the strongest." Feitan added.

"It's like watching an gorilla crush ants." Franklin added watching the massacre transpire.

"If he's an gorilla, what does that make the one fighting with him?" Machi asked.

She watched as the blonde rushed towards the next unfortunate Mafia member. They tried to shoot him and the bullets hit their mark but he kept running through it before the man had his heart ripped from his body.

He turned and saw that there was only one person left standing equidistant from both Naruto and Uvo.

"I've kept count and it seems that this will settle who wins!" Uvo said as he rushed toward the frightened man. Naruto just smirked as he didn't plan on losing.

He rushed forward at the same pace as Uvogin with his left arm out as he mirrored Uvo's movements.

They met at the exact same time, unfortunately for the Mafia grunt, as his head popped off instantly. Uvo looked stupified at tbe result of his bet.

"Looks like it's a tie." Naruto said as hhe relaxed his stance.

-With the Troupe-

"That was.." Nobunaga was at a loss for words.

"That cross lariat should have destroyed that guy's chest and sent the body and the blonde flying. That guy is just as strong as Uvo." Feitan explained.

"Oh.. more of them showed up." Nobunaga noted.

"The rushed over here just to be killed." Franklin sighed and shook his head. What a waste of life.

"Watching isn't any fun. Let's play cards." Shalnark suggested as he produced a deck of cards with Shikuzu and Machi agreeing.

"Don't you want to see what this Naruto can do?" Feitan asked.

"Yeah but it's not like we can't look up from the game and see if he does something spectacular." Shalnark said as he sat down and started to shuffle and deal out the cards.

-Naruto and Uvogin-

Surrounded by countless bodies of Mafia grunts stood Naruto and Uvogin.

"Man, that wasn't enough to warm me up for the Shadow Beasts." Uvo complained.

He looked over to Naruto and smiled, "Maybe we could spar for a bit. I thought you were kind of weak looking but to stand up against my raw strength is a feat in itself."

"I will take you up on that offer after we get rid of the pest that just arrived plus that sniper in the rock formations over there." Naruto said as he looked right at the sniper, who flinched at being found out.

"A rifle shooter? Trying to take us out from afar?" Uvo growled out as he picked a small rock.

He winded his arm back and threw it with expert precision as it went right through the scope of the rifle and into the eye socket of the shooter. The man's head snapped back as blood spouted out of the wound before his body finally dropped dead.

"Yeah, bullseye!" Uvo cheered with a fist pump.

"Nice shot." Naruto commented

"Stop right there!" They heard a voice and turned towards another Mafia grunt with a bazooka in hand.

"Don't get too cocky, you monsters. This super bazooka is strong enough to take out a tank. You'll be blown pieces." He declared as he readied to fire at the duo.

Uvogin just smirked and placed a hand out in front of him while preparing his body with Ten, "How sad. You're comparing me to some tank."

"Die!" The grunt exclaimed as he fired the bazooka.

The rocket projectile hit the two and they were caught in the explosion and black smoke enveloped their position.

"Did I get them?" The man asked eagerly.

The smoke finally cleared after what felt like hours, they saw that the postures of the men had not changed and that they had only lost pieced of clothing.

"That kinda hurt." Uvo said with a smirk

"I think I got a piece of dust in my eye." Naruto said as he rubbed his left eye.

The Mafia grunts turned and ran away screaming for their lives. Uvo's smirk just grew, "None of you will leave alive!"

Uvo then went on another rampage but noticed his partner for the moment wasn't partaking in the fun.

"Oi, are you not going to get on this? We still have a bet to settle."

"Oh, I was just letting you have a head start because I don't plan on tieing again."

"You bastard!" Uvogin yelled as he threw the poor man he had in his grip at Naruto who just backhanded the man away like a fly into the cliff causing spiderweb cracks to form.

"That wasn't nice." Naruto stated with a frown but it was soon replaced with a vulpine loke smile.

"But if you are in such a hurry to lose, I'll end this now." He finished as a giant sword appeared from a puff of smoke. The thing was massive and resembled a large black cross. It had a longer than average crossbar with jewels encrusted into it on the hilt and the blade itself was a pitch black with a strong sheen. The sword was a single edge blade with a slight curve at the tip. The sword was a full foot taller than Naruto himself standing at about 7 feet tall.

Naruto leaped into the air and directly in the front of the fleeing group of men. He struck three men down with one slice upon landing.

"You should jump, Uvogin, or you might get hurt." Naruto spoke as he reached the sword back and channeled chakra into it and swung it in a wide arc. The result were instantaneous and gruesome, all the men that stood before Naruto were bisected and erupted into a fountain of blood that would go on to stain the ground red.

"Black Blade Single Flash." Naruto whispered out as he stood to his full height and placed the sword on his back.

He turned to the now landing Uvo and smirked, "Looks like I win."

 **-End-**

 **Hey, how is it going? It's been awhile, huh? They have me working a lot of overtime at work so I'm sorry for not updating lately.**

 **On the other hand, my cousin introduced me to the greatness that is Hunter x Hunter and I love it. I didn't want to write this because I felt like I would ruin the perfection that is the story of the anime but I decided to because I noticed not many of the crossovers make it to the Yorknew City arc and that is a shame.**

 **But here is my first chapter, hopefully you like it and if you do I will continue this story.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Cheating Bastard

You could see the anger on Uvo's face, "You cheating bastard! Nobody said anything about using big ass swords to win the bet!"

"You didn't say anything about not using one."

"It was implied!"

-With the Rest of the Troupe-

"That was certainly impressive." Feitan commented on the bloody display Naruto had just put on.

"Amazing, he took out twenty enemies in one stroke." Shalnark commented while he went to look back at his hand.

"Bah, I could have done that too." Nobunga said as he gripped his sword and huffed looking away from the group.

"Someone sounds jealous." Franklin commented while placing down a card and blocking Shizuku from trying to see his hand if cards.

"Jealous of what?!" The sword user cried out indignantly.

"Jealous that Naruto may replace you as Uvo's partner and best friend."

"Like hell that blondie will replace me!"

"I didn't say he would just said he might." Franklin said.

"Pfft, whatever." Nobunga said as he looked back to the two arguing men surrounded by countless bodies.

-With Naruto and Uvo-

"None of them posed a challenge anyways so why be angry about?" Naruto asked.

"Because I lost with your cheating ways! This was a contest of fists and Nen, not big ass swords."

"Who says my blade isn't Nen?"

"If it was really Nen then you would have released it by now. Conjurers use Nen when they conjure something and it steadily uses Nen for as long as it stays out."

Naruto looked at Uvo and smiled, "That's what I like about Enhancers, they always tell me straightforward instead of being cryptic. No, this sword is not Nen. I found this beauty when investigating some ruins on an island in the south. Very dark and dreary place, wouldn't recommend it."

Uvo just looked at thr blonde with a unreadable expression, "You are a strange person."

"Uvo!" The giant man turned to see Shalnark calling out to him. "They're here." He finished as he pointed behind the duo.

They turned and surely they saw three shadows approaching but couldn't make out the faces or features beacuse of the car headlights shining from behind them.

Uvo just knew that one of his fellow Troupe members would want to jump in but he wouldn't have it.

"Oi, oi, don't interfere. I still haven't gotten to enjoy myself yet." He said to the Troupe as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto, in return, just smiled and looked to the three newcomers who stopped approaching. "If you don't want my help then so be it. I'm sure we will be able to fight the rest of the Shadow Beasts." Naruto said as he jumped back to the ledge with the rest of the Troupe.

"The Shadow Beasts, huh?" Uvo asked while giving then an appraising look and a savage grin.

"Where did you hide the merchandise?" He asked the three.

"What happened to the guest at the auction?" The one with spiky hair asked.

"We killed them." Uvo said with a smirk. "So where's the merchandise?"

"..."

"If you don't answer me..." Uvo started as he took a step forward but the ground behind him cracked open and out popped a humanoid man who punched Uvo square in the jaw.

The man that popped out was completely alien looking in the face with human like body. He was red skinned with long and thin appendages and a pronounced potbelly. He almost naked all over except for a speedo that kept him decent. His head was long and bald and he almost looked like a human worm, in Naruto's opinion.

'T-That punch broke my right hand.' Worm thought worriedly before he looked at the monster before him.

Uvo went stumbled back one step but recovered quickly and grinned toothily, "That stung."

He reached his fist back and slammed it into Worm's face making a crater of flesh and knocking out a couple of teeth and his right eye. The other three Shadow Beast looked on in shock.

Uvo grinned at knocking the man back but was surprised when he reached out his mangled hand to grab his wrist. He was even more surprised when the man yanked him forward and started to go underground while still holding his arm.

Uvo layed there with his left arm buried in the ground and the rest of his body practically defenseless.

"Hehe. Now you can't escape. Make your choice. Do you want to die underground, at my hands? Or on the surface at the hands of the other three?" Worm asked as Uvo saw the other three Shadow Beast start to surround him.

Uvo eyes sharpened and he grinned, "Idiot."

He raised his arm and started to use Ko, a Nen technique used to focues all of your aura into one point. A brilliant red hue was given off at Uvogin's fist and the Shadow Beasts knew that didn't bode well for them. Naruto looked down in interest wanting to see if this Enhancer differed from the others he has seen.

"You're the one...who can't escape!" He said as he plunged hand into the ground and released all of his charged up Nen.

The ground started rupture and chunks of dirt were being lifted from the aftermath. Worm didn't even know what hit him as he hit full force and bright light enveloped him.

The Shadow Beasts above ground jumped back as the ground crumbled beneath them.

Uvogin floated alone above a massive crater measuring in about sixty meters long, "Big Bang Impact!" He yelled over the destruction he caused.

-With Naruto and the Troupe-

"Oh looks like Uvo is getting serious." Shalnark remarked as he looked up from his hand of cards.

"It's just as impressive as ever." Nobunaga remarked at the feat of strength.

"Honestly, it's just straight right with a little added Nen." Machi said with a disinterested look.

"There's nothing left of the poor guy." Franklin said.

"No, I still see the guy's arm." Naruto pointed to the floating appendage among the debris.

-With Uvo-

Uvo landed in the middle of the crater he created while the Shadow Beasts fell in front of him at the edge of the crater.

The blast he created had shredded the remains of the tank top he was wearing and revealed his spider tattoo with the number eleven in the abdomen at his lower back.

'A spider tattoo? So that it..'

Uvo grinned and looked up to the Mafia's best fighters, "So who wants to die next?"

"The Phantom Troupe..." Rabid Dog said as he spit at the ground.

Rabid Dog was a moderately tall and thin man. He had spiky brown hair and pointed ears. His most distinct feature about him was his sharp shark like teeth. He currently wore a dark long sleeved shirt with beige pants and light brown shoes.

"H-He's cocky, yup." Porcupine said.

Porcupine was a man that was short in stature, he was currently dressed in a green track suit and flip flops. He didn't exactly look too intimidating and actually looled like he could be a nice guy if his face wasn't so sullen.

They jumped at Uvo, "You're in for it now, fathead!" Yelled Rabid Dog.

Uvo grinned as he reared a fist back, "Good, I love the reckless ones."

He let his fist fly towards the small man but instead of the familiar feeling of breaking bones, he felt needles sticking into his fist.

He looked down and saw that indeed the small man had pointed hairs sticking out from everywhere on his body.

"I can manipulate my body hair and turn it into sharp needles, yup. It was a good punch but it will never reach me." Porcupine explained.

Uvo felt a pain on his neck and saw that he was missing a chunk of skin. He noticed that the missing piece was in Rapid Dog's mouth and his wound started to bleed profusely.

-With Naruto and the Troupe-

"They managed to pierce Uvo's skin with teeth and needles?" Feitan commented.

"They're disciplined and have good Nen." Shalnark remarked.

"It seems that these Shadow Beasts like to work in groups. None of these men would even be a threat to a well seasoned Nen user one on one. I don't know the fat one's ability but I believe that the Shadow Beasts aren't going to be that formidable if they send the rest." Naruto said as he watch Uvo try to use the small man as his fist to punch the fat man but it turned out that he could control his body hair at will and turn some soft and some spiky.

-Uvo-

Uvogin was getting really annoyed at these hit and run tactics as Rabid Dog took a chunk out of his thigh.

"You're making this too easy, muscle head." The spiky haired main gloated.

"Shut up!" Uvo lashed out with his free hand but Ravid Dog jumped back and amout of harms way. Uvogin noticed something was off as he started to wobble.

"So it's finally starting to work? The neurotoxin I use with my fangs is supposed to be fast acting." Rabid said as he watched Uvo drop to the ground.

"You'll be unaffected from the neck up, so you can feel fear and pain. Have fun." He said with a smirk.

Uvo looked over to his left and saw the fat one with his mouth on his shoulder wound and leeches around the surrounding area.

He looked up and Uvo saw a disgusting trunk like appendage coming from his mouth and seemed to contain the leeches.

"I keep countless leeches in my body. Leeches can be used for treatment but most of them cause diseases. My gift to you is leeches that enter through your wound and lay eggs in your bladder."

Leechgained a look of pleasure or glee, "The best part is when millions of baby leeches burst through as you urinate. Most people die from the agony." He boasted

"You-"

His sentence was cut short as was his life as Uvogin leaned over and took bite out of Leech's taking half of his face with him. He barely had time to realize what happened before his wound bled and he went to the afterlife.

"Blech...and they say brains are supposed to be a delicacies." Uvo said as he chewed.

'This guy just bit Leech's face off with no problem. What is he?' Rabid Dog thought.

"You're not the only one who can bite, you know." Uvo said as he spit out some Leech blood.

He gave them a bloody grin, "I only need to be move from the necl and above to defeat all of you."

As he finished, Uvo pursed his lips and puffed out his cheeks, he looked over to Rabid Dog and spat out a projectile covered in Nen heading towards him aiming for his head.

'A bullet? No, it's a piece of Leech's skull!' Rabid Dog put up a Nen covered hand to protect himself. The bone fragment tore through is hand and continued on until reappeared out his the back of his skull. Unfortunately for him, he was going up against a better Enhancer than himself.

Uvo looked over to the small man still attached to his hand and puffed out his cheeks again.

Porcupine grew frightened, 'Is he going to do the same thing to me? No, my hair will deflect any bullet, yup. He can't hurt me.' He thought confidently.

Uvo opened his mouth but instead of a bone projectile, he released a monstrous roar.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" He yelled with Nen enhancing his vocal cords to make it even louder than his normal voice.

His voice caused the Spiders and Naruto to cover their ears before they become victims of his attack. The soundwaves were even strong enough to shake the rocks formation the were currently occupying.

The results of the attack, while not instantaneous, was very effective. Porcupine's hair went slack and blood burst from his ears. Before he could fall down, Uvo grabbed him by his hair and pulled him close.

"Needles can't deflect sound." He said as he tossed the little man's corpse away.

"You trying to bust our eardrums too?!" Franklin yelled out.

"Warn us first, you jerk!" Nobunaga yelled.

"Sorry! But that would have given him a heads-up!" Uvogin yelled back with a sheepish smile.

"Besides, you guys to cover your ears before the sound reaches you."

"That is true." Feitan conceded to his point.

"So who cares?" Uvo said. He then looked Shizuku.

"Shizuku, could you suck out all the poison and leeches with Blinky?" He asked the Conjurer.

"The poison yeah, but Blinky can't suck up living things!"

"What?! Oh, crap!"

Shalnark slid down the rock formation and jumped into the crater next to Uvo.

He picked up a leech from the corspe of Leech and examined it, "This is a spotted leech. They reach the bladders of men in twenty four hours, lay their eggs and then die. The eggs hatch and are excreted through your urine and the pain is enough to kill you. They need a certain pH to hatch and if not at that level the eggs won't hatch and pass harmlessly."

"From now until this time tomorrow, drink plenty of beer and pee as much as possible. Once your urine turns from black to white, you're in the clear." Shalnark explained.

Naruto jumped down next to giant man he had been fighting with. "Boy, it looked like they had you on the ropes." He said in jest.

"Grr, shaddup, you bastard. I had everything in control."

"Had the biting one used a lethal poison, they would have won." Machi added in her two cents while agreeing with the blonde.

"Machi!" Uvo yelled out in betrayal.

Machi just looked indifferent at his outburst in favor of studying the blonde swordsman.

Uvo just huffed at being ignored but soon smiled again as he looked to his other female group member, "Shizuku, can you suck the poison out?!"

"I'm coming." She said as she sliding down to the trio.

Shalnark turned around to the remaining members, "Someone go steal a case of beer."

Shalnark snapped his neck back to Uvo and saw the behemoth wrapped in chains.

The chains jangled once and then dragged Uvo away rapidly, "Whaaaa?!" He yelled in confusion.

Machi acting quickly threw a needle with her Nen attached. The rest of the Troupe came down to the crater next to Shalnark, Naruto and Shizuku.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. A chain wrapped around his body.." Naruto said as he stared at the spot Uvo disappeared to.

"Another Shadow Beast...Uvo can't move. And he still has those leeches in him." Nobunaga said as he crossed his arm.

"Guess we have to go save him."

"We can find out where their going." Franklin said and looked over to Machi.

Machi nodded, " _In_ makes my thread invisible. Unless they use _Gyo_ or see the needle. This thread will track them to the ends of the earth."

Naruto looked at he hand as she used Nen and saw she was making her Nen into a string and that's how she was tracking Uvo. That was an impressive way to use her Nen, not many would think to use it in such a way.

"Well, we should probably get to using one of those Mafia cars." Naruto said and he sealed Yoru into the seal on his arm. It wouldn't really fit in a car with other people crammed in it.

"I will go get the beer." Franklin said. He followed the blonde to the parked Mafia cars.

"We should go before they catch on." Macho said as she followed the duo.

"Come on, maybe we'll be able to net the rest of the Shadow Beasts!" Naruto yelled from the car.

The rest of the group caught up to Naruto, "How are we all supposed to fit in this small car?" Nobunaga questioned.

"We could throw someone in the trunk." Shalnark suggested and all eyes went to Naruto. His eyebrow started to twitch, 'No respect with these people.'

"Well I can make this problem disppear someone is just gonna have to hold me on their laps." Naruto said and he placed his hands into the 'Ram' handseal. He was covered in a puff of smoke and this set everyone on edge, they were set at ease when the smoke cleared out for them to see a small fox cub with nine tails.

"Um, Naruto?" Shalnark asked cautiously towards the vulpine animal.

"Yeah, it's me. I can transform into different things but this will let us all fit in the car."

"What a strange ability. Are you sure you aren't a specialist? I've never seen someone with so many Nen abilities besides the boss." Machi said as she watched Shizuku pick up Naruto and they all got into the car, Shalnark in the driver's seat and Shizuku with Naruto in the passenger seat. Feitan, Nobunaga and Machi filed into the backseat with Nobunaga in the middle.

"Alright, Machi, where are we heading?" The blonde driver asked as he started to drive.

"They are heading west."

"West, why would they go that way? There's nothing that way but rocks and dirt for miles."

"The first thought would be that they would head back to the city from our perspective. Maybe they are trying to distract us or it's some kind of diversion to throw us off." Naruto suggested.

He turned and nipped at Shizuku, who has been poking him the whole time. "Why do you keep poking me?"

"It's just you really turned into a fox and everything. At first, I thought you it was something I could disrupt through enough touch but I can't."

"No, I really transformed into a fox. See, look. I can move my tails to my will." He proceeded to move all nine of his tails in different manners.

"Hmm, what an interesting ability." She commented.

Naruto looked at the driver and the speed they were going, "You wanna let up off the gass there, lead foot? We know where Uvogin is going no need to die in a fiery metal contraption because we were in a rush."

"Huh, but we need to get him back ASAP. He gas those leeches in him still and only has twenty four hours to get them out. Plus, I think I can see them up ahead." The blomde driver pointed up the road amd indeed they could see two cars speeding down the canyon.

Machi noticed that her Nen thread went slack, "Ah, they found the needle."

"That's fine, we caught up enough." The driver stated with ever present smile on his face.

"You know, even with blondie turning into weird fox, it's still a tight fit in here." Nobunaga said from the cramped backseat.

Suddenly, a man dropped down onto the hood of their car. He had sunglasses and wide eyes with black hair. He had a white collared shirt on with tan pants and flip flops on.

His landing caused a surprise for everyone but they were in for more when he jumped off the speeding vehicle while releasing a cloth that was big enough to cover the entire vehicle.

The four doors to the car opened immediately and four bodies rolled onto the ground. The car started to go out of control and the cloth started to wrap around the car and it started to shrink until it was about this size of an index finger.

The man landed next to the now shrunken car and picked it up.

"What the-?! Someone let me out!" He heard someone yell from inside.

He looked to the group that got out of his trap, "You guys aren't any slouches to reacted fast enough to get out if the car. I better stay on guard."

"Nobunaga had a bad position." Feitan commented.

"Yeah, being in the middle really does suck." Naruto said as he looked at the man before them.

"What a fascinating ability. So anything wrapped in that cloth turns small. It could be the ultimate klepto accessory." Machi analyzed.

"He could carry all the auction items on his pockets. He's most likely the transporter that Naruto told us about, which means he could return the items to the original size." Shalnark suggested.

"Is this the one that took the merchandise, Naruto?" Shizuku asked the fox cub in her arms.

"Yeah, that's him. We need this Owl guy alive but the others we can get rid of." Naruro said as he looked over to the cliffs to the left of them and saw five other figures looking down on them.

'Did that fox just talk?' Owl thought.

"What the hell? Are they really from the Phantom Troupe? They look weak." One of the figures said as he looked less than impressed with the fighters before him.

"Huh, there are ten Shadow Beasts in all, right? This is all of them." Shizuku said and she placed Naruto on the ground.

"Odd. The guy with the chains is still in the car with Uvo." Feitan pondered.

"So he's not a Shadow Beast?"

"We'll just ask them and find out." Feitan said as he covered his right in Nen while looking up at the Shadow Beasts with an unimpressed look.

The Shadow Beasts went to attack and Owl went to make a move as well but was stopped when Machi appeared behind him with Nen Threads wrapped around his body.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She advised and she tightened the thread and drew blood to make her point.

She saw that the one that took a jab at them earlier was sneaking up from behind but couldn't move unless he threads lose their strength and fade away.

"You let your guard down, girl!" The man yelled out as he went to strike her neck but was stopped when a hand coated in lightning was shoved through his chest. He barely had time to cough up blood and look behind to see the culprit before he passed into the afterlife.

"Hmm, it seems these guys were all hype." Naruto said over the screeching Chidori that was active in his hand. He looked around and saw that the rest of their little group were well on their way tp killing the remaining Shadow Beast.

"Y-You bastard! You killed my best friend!" One of the Shadow Beasts yelled in rage and he ran at Naruto.

"Anger makes one very narrow and simple minded. It's important to keep calm in battle, you should remember that in the next life." Naruto said as he raised his arm that was caked in lightning towards the suicidal man.

The man raised a fist with a lot of Nen charged into it. It was a shame he didn't get to finish his technique as a spear of lightning came in contact to his chest, he gasped when he felt the spear extend and six different blades of lightning popped from his body. Much like his friend, he too coughed up blood before everything went black and he died.

"Hm, Sasuke was certainly a genius in expanding the Chidori from a short range to mid range jutsu. I did that too but no one very gave me credit for the Rasengan variants I made." Naruto muttered to himself.

He looked up and saw that all the other Shadow Beasts were now dead in the canyon and they all gathered around Machi and the captive, Owl.

"We should probably let out the sword guy, right?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe we should just leave him in there."

"You jerks! Let me out of here!" They heard from the small cloth in Owl's hand.

The group nodded and forced the man to release their car and, by extension, Nobunaga.

"Where is that bastard?! I'm going to cut him into little bits!" The sword wielder yelled with a hand on his hilt and the other on the sheath ready to draw his sword when he found his target.

"Calm down, we need this guy alive to get the merchandise." Shalnark tried to placate the swordsman.

"Fine, I guess but after that I'm killing him." Nobunaga relented.

Naruto walked over to the fear stricken man and held out his right hand and a Rasengan with purple markings around it formed. He slammed the ball into the man and the markings transferred from the ball to Owl and made him stiffen.

"Um, what did you just do to him?" Shizuku asked as she inspected the frozen man.

"I just placed a cursed seal on him. He won't be able to move until I take them off. You can release your Nen now, Machi." He said and she nodded and released her threads.

"We can just throw him in the trunk and get on our way to rescue the big guy." Naruto said as he knocked Owl out and placed him on his shoulder.

"We should get back to the base and ask boss how to proceed since we don't know where they went with Uvo." Machi said. The remaining members agreed and they all got into the car with Naruto back into his fox transformation.

Shalnark started the car and drove down the canyon and away from the city leaving five dead bodies in the dust. This was remembered in the Mafia where the Shadow Beasts, the Ten Don's strongest fighters, were all wiped out in one night by the Phantom Troupe.

 **-End-**

 **Here's the second chapter of the story. Not much to say about it.**

 **I hit kind of a snag with my Fairy Tail story. Maybe it's writer's block or something but Idk how to start the next chapter. That's the reason it's taking so long with the next chapter. Please forgive me for the delay and such.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
